Eyes on Rogueport
by chuckolacola
Summary: PI Goombario gets himself dragged into the world of Rogueport and, well, rogues- when Don Pianta's syndicate comes to him for help. Lucky he's got a spunky archaeologist to watch his back while he gets settled...Bellario. Humanized AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, name's Soren! I've got a thing for humanized AUs and Paper Mario. If you share that, you might enjoy this. But then you may not! Either way, if you give it a read I hope you get some enjoyment from it and I'll be updating as often as I can. Well, here's hoping!

* * *

 **Eyes on Rogueport- Prologue**

* * *

He practically lived at the office.

That considered, it was lucky Goombario had shelled out the extra money to pay for a suite with a small restroom connected. Because when he woke to the sun blaring into his eyes from the window, he could just roll off the couch, in his disheveled attire from the day before, and go to the bathroom to dig out his shaving kit and start the morning.

His wavy brown hair was sticking out all directions in a wild battle of bedhead. He combed it down. Shaved his heavy five o' clock shadow off of his darkly tan chin and cheeks, rubbed sleep out of his blue eyes. Brushed his teeth and his sharp lower fangs to rid himself of morning breath. He would need to file the tusks down again soon- usually sharp tusks on a goomba were a warning of an aggressive personality, at least in older traditions. And Goombario was...well, not _very_ old fashioned, but...still, it was something he was used to doing.

There was little he could do for the navy button down and gray slacks. He didn't feel like driving home to get a change of clothes. Oh, well. He was self employed anyway- no need to impose a dress code when he was the boss. Now, where were his shoes?

Goombario Goomzales- Rio to his friends and family- had been an adventurer of sorts for ten years now. It had started when he was thirteen, barely a man by his family's standards. The world had fallen into peril- again- at the hands of Bowser Koopa- again. Its many times hero, Mario, had somehow ended up on bedrest nextdoor to Rio's family. Once healed, though, and even more strangely, he had enlisted Rio's help to rescue their country's Princess, the Star Spirit deities, and the Star Rod from Bowser.

Rio hadn't questioned it, not out loud. An adventure was an adventure, and that was all he had ever wanted out of life, to see the world and to help people. And in a world where it was considered a common path to do so, his family had been fairly encouraging of his choice to leave on a journey with the famous Mario Mario.

And Rio did have many useful abilities- a higher than average intellect, a stellar memory, and a stunning eye for detail. But the past was the past, and life had returned to normal for a time after his adventure with Mario concluded. But after his final year of schooling, Rio set off to make something of himself on his own.

Moving to Mushroom City, the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom, was a bit of a culture shock. Toad Town, the nation's capital, could be considered moderate in size at best, and while Goombario had been there regularly, it never compared to the hustle and bustle of the metropolis he found himself renting a studio apartment and small office in. But he managed to adjust, and before long he was accepting his first small case as a private investigator and mediator.

Things weren't without their flubs and foibles at first, of course. Some cases were silly, tedious, mediocre. Others were so simple he wanted to shout, others so needlessly complicated he wanted to cry. But they paid the bills, and many allowed him to travel, and many more allowed him to genuinely help people in need.

And now, he thought as he closed the blinds to block some of the overbright sun, he had a larger office, a seemingly huge client base, and a well known name. Nothing compared to the household moniker that was Mario's but in certain circles, he was a first recommendation. That was something to be proud of, wasn't it?

Headache. He rubbed his temples- he needed a coffee. Something warm and rich and fragrant, creamy and a little sweet. There was a shop around the corner from the office building that sold the best mushroom crepes he'd ever had and made a great maple macchiato, and...

And there was a rap on the door. Client. Coffee would have to wait. Rio shuffled up some loose papers from the floor and went to sit behind his desk, turning on the lamp there to brighten up the now dimmed room.

"Come on in." He called. The door opened.

Two beefy men with large noses walked in. Dressed in neatly pressed suits and sunglasses with green hair in topknots- the hair itself looked very organic, leafy like feathergrass- pegging them as piantas. Goombario had worked with some before, but they had been tourists from the Delfino Isle area, dressed much more casually, and they had put out a much less threatening vibe.

He simply laced his fingers together and set his chin on them. He was a short man at barely five foot six, but height had never been any reason to worry about things in his mind. Tall or beefy or whatever, he wouldn't fear these men unless they gave him a valid reason.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked as they approached the two chairs across from his desk and sat.

One of the men spoke up. "You, eh, got any coffee? Been a long boat ride from Rogueport, mac."

Rogueport? So, that solved the mystery of where they'd come from, but that was a long ways from Mushroom City. Had Goombario's name really stretched that far in the investigative community? He doubted it, really, but...

"I was just about to make some when you came in. Wait just a tick." He said pleasantly.

Once there there were three hot mugs of coffee on the desk, the other pianta male took a long sip and launched into an explanation of what he and his friend were doing there.

"As my pal Vinny told ya," he quipped, "We come from the luxurious city of Rogueport."

Vinny laughed bitterly there.

"Anyway, we work for the very much esteemed Don Pianta. You heard of 'em?"

"Of course." Rio nodded. Don Pianta was a big name in the mafia world, and in his line of work he had dealt with that side of the law plenty of times now. That caused even further questions to arise, though- what was a kingpin of the underworld doing looking for help from a private investigator? He decided he should ask as much.

"And he wants my help?" when he received a nod, he took a sip of his coffee. "...why?"

Vinny and Not-Vinny took a long look at each other.

"Ya see, the Don's daughter, she's got a husband and a little tyke, Franky Junior." started Vinny, "And recently they been getting' anonymous threats on her and Junior, sent to our very respected boss."

Rio's brow furrowed at the thought. Someone using family to blackmail people made him sick, even in concept.

"And so the Don wants _you_ ," Vinny pointed at him with a thick finger, "To find out who, and bring him in so we can put a stop to it."

Rio laced his fingers and set his chin on them again. This sounded like work meant better for a bounty hunter than for him, so he was feeling reluctant. The only thing that tilted it more in his direction at all was that the perpetrator was a mystery, and that probably wouldn't be too hard to solve- it was Rogueport, after all, the Don was bound to have lots of enemies, but only a few would have the guts and slime enough to go after family or use them as leverage.

"That's...a lot of traveling..." Rio said to start.

"All ya expenses are taken care of." Not-Vinny said seriously. Rio nodded and looked pensive.

"Say I _do_ take this job," He offered, "What are you going to do with the perpetrator when I bring him or her in?"

Vinny and Not-Vinny looked at each other, and barked a laugh in unison.

"You think you got a _choice_?" Not-Vinny asked.

"Hilarious!" Added Vinny.

"When Don Pianta wants your help, you help Don Pianta. That's the way it works." Not-Vinny said, sliding an envelope across the table, "Theres your transportation fees and itinerary. Ya better go and pack, runt."

Goombario picked up the envelope and stared at it with mouth agape. They were threatening him? Unbelievable. He could take these two on, surely- he was much stronger and scrappier than anyone ever gave him credit for- but he would likely also end up with even more mafia thugs at his door, and bloodied knuckles out the nose until he finally gave in. And that would hurt business. He sighed.

"All right. You've got yourself a private detective. I'll see you in Rogueport."

Reaching over the desk, Rio shook Vinnie's hand. Trepidation filled him- this was going to be one hell of a case. He could feel it already. _Grambi keep me sane, now..._

* * *

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Rogueport really wasn't so bad.

Once you got used to it, that is. Goombella was still squicked by the place in more ways than one, and _very_ aware of her wallet and personal possessions when outside the home she shared with her boss, Professor Frankly. But she'd become accustomed enough to the city that she could comfortably call it her home now, even if it was grimy, slimy and crime infested.

It was a virtual treasure trove of history, anyway. Especially the underground, where she and the Professor conducted their work. She had been here working at digsites there since shortly before her adventure with Mario, and continuing to do so had just felt like the natural thing afterwards, and after she graduated university as well. Rogueport's ancient history fascinated Bella, from the architecture to the culture, and she never got tired of learning more about it.

Still, as much as she loved her job, she needed a nice day off once in a while to decompress from its natural stresses. Usually this meant taking a walk through the nicer parts of town, reading books at home or visiting with Podley at the tavern located in the downstairs portion of the local inn. She also had a few friends locally that she sometimes spent the day with, if they also had some time on their hands.

Today, she was on her own. She was just running out to grab some takeout for lunch, so she hadn't bothered to dress for a long outing- plain denim shorts, a buttondown blouse over a tee-shirt, and her usual boots were enough. She had tied her blonde hair into a messy bun and hadn't bothered with her contacts either, doing with just her glasses. Her petite frame might have made her look an easy target, if she weren't well known around town for her fiery temper and mean right hook already.

That was part of what put her immediately on the defensive when someone bumped into her shoulder from behind.

She whirled, one fist already clenched, but the man who had bumped into her was already bent to pick up a map of town and as soon as he looked up, a very apologetic expression spread over his face and he stood hurriedly. "Sorry!" he said in a panic, "Sorry."

He was short, though at least taller than Goombella. His skin was a deep tan, blue eyes, wavy dark hair peeking out from under a worn blue ballcap. A brown jacket was worn over a checkered yellow and black button down, and he had on plain jeans and blue sneakers. As far as age, his stubble and youthful jawline put him a few years younger than her.

She'd never seen him around before, and- frankly, she thought she would remember him. He looked too clean cut and upstanding to forget in a place like this. Even so... _there_ is _something weirdly familiar about him..._

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident." She waved it off. Her wallet and keys were still in place, so she didn't see any need to get riled.

The man smiled in relief. "Oh, great. Still, really sorry." He amended, and stuck a hand out for her to shake. She took it- his handshake was firm and confident.

"I'm Goombario Goomzales." He said by way of introduction, "And I'm a bit lost. You're..."

"I'm?" Goombella asked as he trailed off, brow furrowing more and more.

"I _know_ you." He said definitively, "From a picture. You're not Goombella, are you?" He asked cautiously.

Goombella blinked. "I am. How would you know m- oh!" She put a hand to her mouth as his name finally clicked- Goombario. That had been the name of a kid who had traveled with Mario on one of his previous adventures! Back when they were hunting for the Crystal Stars, Mario would regale them with tales of his adventure to save the Star Spirits, and Goombario had been a bright kid who had helped him back then.

It was no wonder Goombella hadn't recognized him, though. He was much older now than in the pictures Mario had shown back then- he was only about twelve in those, and even then he had said the photos were a bit outdated.

Goombario smiled wider. "Man, that's a lucky coincidence!" he exclaimed, "Just rolled into town and I've already met someone who can show me around. I was afraid I was going to have to count on those Piantas, and they're...uh...something else."

"Piantas?" Goombella asked incredulously, "Why exactly are you _here_ , Goombario?"

"Just Rio is fine." Goombario said, "And I'm here on a case. I'm a private detective. I kind of got wrangled into taking on a job for Don Pianta. It was either that or bust heads until he left me alone."

Goombella rose a brow. "Private detective? Snazzy." She said, "Working with the piantas is not-so-snazzy, though. Anyway, you said you were lost. What are you looking for, exactly?"

"Well, first the inn." Goombario said, "Which I know should be easy to find, but for some reason..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Anyway, once I'm settled in they told me I should check in with the Don."

"Oh! Well, I can help you with that. You struck oil, kid, I'm on my day off today." Goombella clapped Rio's shoulder amiably, "But don't you worry about the inn. I have someplace better for you."

Goombario blinked. "Wassat?"

 **(oO00Oo)**

Professor Frankly was hard at work with notes and books spread all over the front room desk when Bella and Rio walked in. He looked up, adjusted his thick glasses and the collar of his sweater.

"My, my." he said in surprise, "You said you were going out to fetch lunch, Goombella. This is hardly what I expected for you to bring home with you."

Goombario immediately bit back a raucous laugh. Goombella sputtered a moment, but managed to get her composure back and say to the professor, "I _got_ lunch. See?"

She held up a bag with three takeout boxes in it, one each for her, Frankly and Rio. Professor Frankly chuckled good-naturedly.

"I see that. Simply a bit of fun. Now who is our guest?"

"Goombario Goomzales." Bella motioned to him, and he nodded politely. "Rio, this is my boss and former teacher, Professor Frankly."

"It's a pleasure, sir." Goombario said politely, "I was...well, Goombella said you might have a spare room I could rent while I'm here in town? I'm a private detective here on a case, so...I sort of need a place to stay."

Frankly hummed seriously and came out from behind the desk to give Rio a hard look. "You clean up after yourself well?" He asked seriously.

"Oh. Yes sir, I'm actually a bit of a neat freak." Goombario admitted.

"Good, then. The room I've got is a bit small, so it's better if you are. Five coins a day sound fair? It's certainly better than the prices at the inn."

Goombario smiled and shook Frankly's hand heartily. "You have yourself a deal, Professor! And if you need any help with anything, I'm your guy. I appreciate this, I really do!"

And so that was that. They all migrated to the kitchen, leaving Rio's things in the doorway for the time being. It was late for lunch already anyway, and hunger took priority over unpacking as far as they were concerned.

"So, Rio, tell me." Frankly said over his fried noodles, "How old are you? What did you do for schooling?"

"Almost twenty-four, Professor." Rio provided, "I went abroad for university- Birabuto Tech. Studied a double major in anthropology and physics."

"Two very different things." Frankly commented.

"I have a pretty wide range of interests." Rio admitted, "I enjoyed both fields of study a lot, though. I graduated high school two years early as well, so..."

"Bright lad, then." Frankly commended, "What's your family like?"

"Prof, you don't need to drill him." Bella commented drily.

"It's okay." Goombario laughed, "I don't mind. I like talking."

Goombella's face split slowly into a grin. "Actually, I _do_ recall Mario saying something about you being... _chatty_."

Rio's face colored in embarrassment. "I don't have much of a verbal filter, I'll admit. Gets me in trouble an awful lot."

A laugh was had around the table and conversation continued lightly as the three goombas finished their meals. Mostly they got to know each other on superficial means- family, favorite foods and colors and jobs and such. Once lunch was done, Professor Frankly returned to his desk to continue his annotations and Bella decided to help Rio get unpacked.

The room was small, furnished only with a twin-size bed, a closet, a desk and chair, and a small end table with a lamp on it.

"Well, it certainly isn't much," Rio admitted as they set his bags down, "But my apartment isn't too much bigger anyway. It'll do me just fine."

With that, he opened his large suitcase and began placing clothes on hangers in the closet while Goombella organized books and things on his desk for him. He could arrange it according to his own filing system later.

"So." Rio said to her after a few minutes of silence, "You've met Don Pianta, haven't you?"

Bella flipped through a field guide and set it down. "Yeah, when I was traveling with Mario and the others. Worried about him or something?"

Rio nodded and spoke, "What exactly is he like? I'd like to know how many eggshells I'll be walking on."

Bella laughed a bit at his comment. "Mostly rough edges, but he has a moral compass and he keeps his word, at least. As long as you don't back down from him you should be fine. He hates cowards."

Rio nodded in understanding. "Tough guy, huh...I can do tough." He flexed comically, and Bella laughed again, but with just his buttondown, sleeves rolled up, she could believe it. His arms were strong and sinewy, leading her to pose her next question.

"You do martial arts, maybe?"

"Kickboxing." Rio provided, "Since I was a kid. You probably know how to fight too though, right? I mean, you traveled with Mario- no way you're just a pretty face."

"Ooh, _pretty_?" Goombella teased with a wink. She knew exactly what Goombario had meant, but the chuckle she got out of him with the joke was good enough. She had been going for a flustered reaction, but a laugh was fine.

"Yes, though, I do judo." She grinned, "We should have a spar some time. I can kick your ass and show you a thing or two."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, madam." Rio shot back immediately, and when Goombella's eyebrows rose in challenge he felt a smile spread across his face. They'd only known each other a few hours, but talking to her felt natural already. They'd become friends rather quickly.

Once the packing was done, Goombario immediately went for his jacket and hat again, giving Goombella a look of hope.

"Listen," He said, adjusting his cap on his head, "I have to report in to the Don now, but I obviously still don't know where anything is in this town. If you've the time, could I trouble you for directions?"

Goombella hesitated a beat. She had been planning to set in the window seat in her room with some hot tea and a nice raunchy dime novel all day, unwind after a long week of arduous digs, but...

"Yeah, okay. It's my day off anyway." She finally relented. A smile broke onto Goombario's face and they left as soon as they had told Frankly their plans.

Rio was fascinated by the city. Goombella stopped at several landmarks and buildings along the way, explaining all kinds of things about them and what they were.

"That's the item shop over there. A couple of brothers run it. Across the way is the inn, and there's a nice-ish bar on the first floor with a cool bartender. And the woman who lives on the other side of the shop has mad cooking skills and she'll give you a hot meal, if you get on her good side."

"Tayce T.'s sister." Goombario quipped, "I knew that little bit already. Tayce is a friend, of sorts."

Eventually they did make it to the item shop in front of Don Pianta's home. Because the shop girl there remembered Bella, they didn't have to use the code to get in and were let through immediately. Rio started to ascend the steps, and looked back to see Goombella simply standing at the bottom, arms crossed.

"I'll stay out here." She said, "I don't want to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong. I have my hands full with my own job, if you understand."

"I get it." Goombario allowed, "Thanks for showing me here, Goombella."

Not-Vinny and Vinny were standing inside when Rio walked in, and the unmistakable tan, fedora clad and mustached man sitting behind the desk had to be Don Pianta. He looked at Rio through thick sunglasses and huffed.

"You're late, pallie." He said simply and gruffly.

"Got lost." Rio admitted, "Sorry. Now, give me some details about this case if you can? The more information you have for me the easier it will be to get to the bottom of this."

"Oi brat, show da boss some respect!" Not-Vinny piped up.

"Shut up, you!" the Don said, "Kid's got guts. Dat's a good thing. Take a seat, short stuff."

Goombario sat.

"About two months ago, see, I started gettin' letters threatenin' my daughter, Francesca, and her little guy Frankie Junior, if I didn't meet certain...demands. Which have been many and varied, as you can guess."

"Have you cooperated with any of those demands?" Goombario asked.

"Not one!" The Don barked, "But them threats, dey're gettin' more dangerous and serious. So I thought dat I'd bring in some outside help to catch da sleazeball responsible before dey get their hands on my little girl and her little boy, see?"

"I do. Family is important." Rio stroked his chin, "Who would have the most motive to extort things from you? I'm sure there are plenty, but name the first one that comes to mind. I'll start there."

"That lowlife Ishnail of the Robbos Gang." Don gritted out, "He's always been jealous of me and my syndicate. Wouldn't surprise this old man one bit if da threats are comin' from him!"

"Then that's where I'll start." Goombario said, and then he turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me. I'll give you regular reports and keep careful track of my expenses. Have a good day."

With that, he strode back outside to the sound of Vinny and Not-Vinny complaining about his 'disrespectful attitude.'

Of course, Bella was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. It hadn't been long, after all. Gombario trotted down to meet her and smiled briefly. "Thans again for your help," He said, "I think I have my first lead. I'll start on it tomorrow, though. It's already getting dark."

"Wise decision." Bella said with a nod, "Come on, let's head back to the house before the seedy types come out of the woodwork for the night."

Goombario followed. He hoped this case would be open and shut, but his gut was telling him not to trust that instinct in the slightest.

* * *

 **Chapter End**


End file.
